


exhausted.

by hyukbeans



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukbeans/pseuds/hyukbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyuk is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> so hey, this is some more hyukbin stuff as usual so i hope you enjoy it! and hey it's not smut this time lolol. i'm gonna go update the nekobean now! (and may or may not post another nekobean thing if i ever finish it OTL)

writing poems for a contest was hard for sanghyuk. the stress that it was due in a few weeks was hard. your thoughts count, sanghyuk, don’t mess up, sanghyuk. he never really got a break from the writing, because it was so hard for him and he’d been stressing over it. “fuck! why doesn’t this make any sense!” sanghyuk screamed and threw the sheet of paper at the wall, making his boyfriend flinch as he stood at the door frame and watched his boyfriend stress over the mindless poem. 

the last time he went to approach his boyfriend, it ended badly. 

“hyukkie~” hongbin smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, lacing his arms around him before flinching as he growled and said, “fuck!” a book was in sanghyuk’s hand, but it was thrown at hongbin’s face causing a bruise to form on his cheek in the shape of the corner of the thrown book and a loud shriek of pain. “s-sanghyuk-” the elder sobbed softly at the pain on his cheek, feeling it swelling on his face. sanghyuk gasped as he gazed over. “shit- babe- i-i’m so sorry-” sanghyuk became gentle then, only being with hongbin for about half an hour before he gave him a kiss and went back to writing. 

a week after that, hongbin decided to talk to sanghyuk again. the incident of the book wore off on him, and so did the bruise. the problem though was that the poem was due in two weeks. so sanghyuk was stressing a lot more than he was a week ago. 

carefully, he approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him gently. sanghyuk flinched and glanced up slowly. “babe,” he began as he turned in his swivel chair. “everything is so hard, i hate school- i hate poems-” sanghyuk’s arms wrapped around hongbin’s waist and tugged him onto his lap gently, embracing the warmth of his boyfriend who wanted to be there for him when he never really knew he wanted to. 

“i understand,” hongbin nodded and smiled softly, “but what happened to the sanghyuk who wanted to be the best writer than his boyfriend here?” soft giggles left hongbin as he felt a smile growing on sanghyuk’s lips like a blooming flower. “i’m still here. i know exactly what to write now.” hongbin glanced down and giggled out before smiling as he recieved a deep, loving kiss from sanghyuk. “i’ll stay here in our room, i wanna take a nap,” hongbin said as he moved off his boyfriend’s lap to lay on their shared bed. 

“alright, sleep well~”

 

(poem that he wrote)

have you ever. by han sanghyuk

have you ever met someone so amazing,

so wonderful,

that this person makes your insides soften up,

and your heart flutters all the time?

have you ever met a person so outstanding,

so heartwarming, 

that they make you feel better with just one glance,

make you feel assured with just one glance,

and feel loved with that glance?

have you ever kissed someone who has made you feel as if,

as if they’ve taken your breath away with that kiss,

and all that love was given back when you kissed back?

i’ve met that someone. 

he’s lying by me right now,

sleeping like sleeping beauty. 

**Author's Note:**

> poem wasn't good quality because i suck at poems lol


End file.
